The manipulation of fluids plays an important role in fields such as chemistry, microbiology and biochemistry. These fluids may include liquids or gases and may provide reagents, solvents, reactants, or rinses to chemical or biological processes. While various microfluidic methods and cassettes, such as microfluidic assays, can provide inexpensive, sensitive and accurate analytical platforms, fluid manipulations—such as sample introduction, introduction of reagents, storage of reagents, control of fluid flow, separation of fluids, mixing of multiple fluids, collection of waste, extraction of fluids for off-chip analysis, and/or transfer of fluids from one chip to the next—can add a level of cost and sophistication. Often, a microfluidic cassette requires an external platform such as an analyzer to perform some such and other fluid manipulations. Various types of analyzers exist to process and analyze a microfluidic sample, however, some such analyzers are expensive, bulky, difficult to use, and/or require complex components for manipulating fluids. Accordingly, advances in the field that could reduce costs, reduce size, simplify use, reduce complexity of components required for fluid manipulations, and/or improve fluid manipulations in microfluidic systems would be beneficial.